


Bookworm [Akira Kurusu/Tutor!Reader]

by star_gaz3rs



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One Shot, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tutor!Reader, ahhh im so nervous, akira has red eyes, akira is flirty af, its been a long time since i wrote this, reader is female, reader is smart, so idk what to say here, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_gaz3rs/pseuds/star_gaz3rs
Summary: “Shut up.” That got their attention. “Some of us are actually trying to pay attention in class since exams are next week, so shut up and listen,” you seethed at your classmates, careful to whisper so your teacher didn’t hear. Truth be told, you couldn’t give a crap about your upcoming exam for this class, already having a near perfect grade. However, if you had to hear one more word about the transfer student sitting next to you, you were going to lose it.A short one shot about you, a tutor, and the precious coffee boy.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	Bookworm [Akira Kurusu/Tutor!Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Why hello there! This is my first time ever writing an x reader, so I hope it isn’t too horrible. I’ve checked it over a few times for spelling and grammar errors, but there is always something that is going to get past me so I apologize in advance for that. 
> 
> In a lot of x reader stories Akira/Ren is often the one helping reader-chan study, so I thought it would be rather interesting to see a story where the reader is the tutor for once. After all, it would make sense that Akira/Ren would be behind on lessons since he transferred to Shujin partway through the year. 
> 
> I’ll be referring to Akira/Ren as Akira in this fic simply because I prefer that name. 
> 
> also i headcanon that akira’s eyes are red just like in the all out attack so don’t @ me okay thanks enjoy

“Shut up.” That got their attention. “Some of us are actually trying to pay attention in class since exams are **next week** , so shut up and listen,” you seethed at your classmates, careful to whisper so your teacher didn’t hear. Truth be told, you couldn’t give a crap about your upcoming exam for this class, already having a near perfect grade. However, if you had to hear one more word about the transfer student sitting next to you, you were going to lose it. It’s not like he’s the only person to participate in shady behavior at this school, but you guess it only mattered to them if you got caught for it. Looking back to your notes, you sighed to yourself contentedly, not hearing the classmates to your right gossiping anymore. You can’t shake the feeling that you’re being watched, however...

As the school bell rang and you gathered your belongings, you still felt eyes on you. Glancing around briefly, you only see a couple of your classmates grouping up together and the transfer student scribbling notes into a… diary? Journal? You weren’t really sure, but the feeling of uneasiness still came over you even after looking around for the source and finding nothing. Picking up your bag and swinging it around your shoulder, you began to head to your tutoring session in the library. After all, you needed the cash, and it was the best studying you were going to do for the exams anyway. And hey, maybe that feeling would go away.

It didn’t. You sat in the library with your tutee, who was furiously scribbling down the notes you had just given him about his essay performance. Even after moving locations, you still felt like you were being followed. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as you looked around however, except for… the transfer student? It seemed he was in the library as well, which was a bit of a shock to you. Still, it made sense, as many new faces showed up when exams loomed closely. Attempting to brush off the feeling, you looked back to your classmate and began to correct his work.

Before you knew it, it was already 5. ‘Time to head home,’ you thought to yourself with a quiet sigh. ‘Maybe I should play some video games tonight, or finish that book…’ you debated to yourself quietly when you felt the sensation of unease hit you again. There was no mistaking the feeling, you were definitely being followed. Picking up your pace slightly, you began to walk through the now empty hallways, attempting to find someone else so you wouldn’t feel so alone. You didn’t get too far in your search when suddenly there was a hand on your shoulder. You nearly screamed at the touch and whipped around, ready to sock someone in the face. 

“Sorry. Did I scare you?” your “assailant” chuckled slightly as he removed his hand from your shoulder and adjusted his glasses. A slight smirk seemed to flash across his face for a moment at the thought, and you couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed. Did he really feel _that_ smug about startling you?

“Of course not. Don’t be ridiculous,” you retorted a bit harshly, holding your bag closer to you and looking the boy in front of you up and down. A tall stature, lanky frame, messy black hair, and round rimmed glasses that nearly hid his crimson eyes from view completely. He almost looked like a nerd. You mentally scoffed at that thought. Although he didn’t have the appearance of a delinquent, you had still heard the rumors and while you weren’t going to participate in their harassment, you weren’t really planning on speaking to him either. “Anyways, what do you want? I need to get home,” you replied a bit coldly, hoping to end this conversation quickly.

“Am I holding you up? Sorry,” he replied with what seemed to be a rather genuine tone. “I just didn’t think you’d want to be seen with me earlier.”

So he’s the one that was following you? That… was slightly unnerving. Maybe he really was a delinquent. Oh crap, _was_ he a delinquent? You could die! ...well, maybe not _that_ far, but still, he could be dangerous. Should you run for it? Yell for help?

“I just wanted to thank you.”

Your thoughts of panic shattered at that sentiment. “W-what?” you replied, cursing yourself for stuttering.

“You know, for saying something earlier.” He began to rub the back of his neck and he looked a bit flustered as well. He quickly gained his composure again, however, unlike you.

“O-oh, of course,” you managed to stutter out again, completely unsure of what to say to him. Sure, you wanted to help out a little bit, but you never expected him to take an apology this far. After all, he had waited hours after school had ended before even approaching you because of his concern for your reputation, and you didn’t even know his name. That was… surprisingly kind of him. 

“Oh, and, it’s Akira,” he responded, seeming to notice the confusion in your eyes. You however, only continued to stare blankly at him. “My name? It’s Akira Kurusu,” he elaborated.

That made more sense. “I see. Well it’s… nice to finally talk to you, Kurusu,” you responded, attempting to calm your nerves with the casualness of the statement. 

“Akira. You can call me Akira,” Akira gave you a small grin and pushed his glasses up his nose again. 

“Oh, sorry, Akira,” you replied, feeling a bit embarrassed to be calling him by his first name so quickly. You had spoken one time and he already wanted you to be on a first name basis? What an interesting boy. 

“You’re a tutor though, right?” Akira asked. His head tilted ever so slightly in order to get a better look at your face, as you were beginning to look away from him, having a hard time making eye contact.

“Y-yeah.” your usually calm and slightly snarky demeanour was beginning to fall apart after thinking more about his insistence for you to call him Akira. 

“That’s cool. You must be pretty smart to be able to do that,” the compliments rolled off his tongue nonchalantly. “Mind teaching me sometime before exams? I haven’t caught up on this school’s lessons.”

“U-um, sure, I wouldn’t mind…” your voice was becoming quieter and quieter with every word, and you were really struggling keeping eye contact with him at this point. Most people thought you were quite pretentious to be offering tutoring, it wasn’t often you heard such a genuine compliment. In fact, you heard jabs at you so often you had developed quite the icy personality. So why was Akira being so nice?

Akira gave you a small nod at your agreement, looking quite pleased to have found someone willing to teach him. “Well, I don’t want to hold you up anymore. I’ll see you around, bookworm.” He smirked at your reaction to the nickname, noticing the way your hands began to fidget with the strap on your bag. 

“Y-yeah, I’ll see you,” you replied, still contemplating what he had just said. Bookworm? The name itself wasn’t that nice, but the way he said it made you feel… dizzy. You didn’t even realize he had left the hallway, or wait, did he leave the hallway? You weren’t quite sure. One thing you were sure of though, was that the light blush on your cheeks wasn’t going away anytime soon. 

  
  



End file.
